A male point of view
by shl
Summary: This is set during the book but will be from Gabriel's point of view.  I think there is more to him than his tough exterior makes it seem for most of it.  I will also explore his feelings for Vivian during the book.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters; they belong to Annette Curtis Klause

Authors' note- I am writing this story for Gabriel's point of view and I will be going through the book, to try and explore what went on to make Gabriel want Vivian. I don't know if I will just go through the book or continue on it will depend on the interest. Please read and review let me know if I should finish this story.

MAY GHOST MOON

Bucky and I were on our way back from a run when we smelled the smoke. I ran as fast as I could and was shocked when I saw everyone running from the Inn and flames coming from the windows. I changed back to my human form at the woods and put my pants back on. I saw my mom with the triplets; she was trying to keep them all with her but Jessica wanted to go back in for something she had left behind. I took off to stop her when Vivian stepped up and grabbed my kicking and screaming sister. She yelled at my mom to bring Amanda and Rebecca and follow her; she put Jess in a car and made Mandy get in along with my mom. They looked for Becky but she was on a dash to the Inn, but Vivian was way too fast and grabbed her throwing her in the car with Renata, Magda, and Astrid.

"Get going now."

She went back towards the Inn just as Ivan came out helping Rolf thru the door. He spotted Vivian and went up to her engulfing her in a hug. I walked over to see what I could do and by that time Bucky had caught up to me.

"What can we do Ivan?"

"Gabriel oh good, we need to make another sweep of the Inn, we have to make sure everyone is out."

"Daddy no you can't."

"Vivian the pack needs help."

She nodded "Ok but be careful and hurry"

With that the three of us went running into the unstable Inn.

"Bucky, Gabe you guys take the second floor I will take the third. Make it quick and be careful."

Bucky and I found Jenny Garnier and her baby next to the body of her husband, who had a beam fall on his neck killing him; I grabbed the baby and had Bucky drag Jenny out of there. We had just made it to the back door when I heard another beam break. I pushed Jenny and Bucky out the door trying to get them as far away as possible before it gave way. We just made it to the front of the house and I saw Vivian spot us; I felt horrible when I saw the relief on her face turn to fear. I handed Jenny the baby back so I could go back to get Ivan when I heard the main support beam give way taking anyone left inside to their graves. I looked to Vivian who realized what had happened.

"DADDY!"

She took off toward the Inn, I thought Esme could stop her but she barely slowed her down. I ran to her grabbing her around the waist, man she is a lot stronger than I thought. I pulled her back and she slapped me

"Let me go, I have to get to my dad"

"No I can't let you go in there, Ivan wouldn't have wanted you too." With that she looked at me and collapsed; crying. I held onto Vivian while she sobbed.

"How could this happen? So many of the pack gone and my dad…my dad is" she never finished but I knew what she was saying.

After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Mom?" she found her lying on the ground balling "Mom, let's go. We have to get the rest of the pack out of here."

She led her mom to a car with Odessa, Jenny and Minerva. I watched as she looked for more of the females and kids spotting one she walked to Sybil and told her to get in the car. She was double checking when the five came up to her.

"We are sorry about your dad Vivian but don't worry we will get revenge." Rafe proclaimed

I started walking towards them when I saw her punch him in the nose making it bleed.

"You guys are crazy; and this is your fault. If you wouldn't have killed that girl no one would have suspected anything."

I stepped in before anything else could be said.

"Let's go boys get in your wolf pelt we need to catch up with the rest of the cars."

"Fuck you we aren't going anywhere and we certainly won't run the whole way." Rafe turned his rage on me.

I threw him to the ground and grabbed William throwing him into Finn. When Ulf ran at me I threw him into Gregory. After a few minutes they were beaten and bloody and I was untouched.

"Wolf skin now and If you step more than three feet away from the convoy, you will be getting a close up of my teeth."

I ran next to the final car which held Vivian. I watched as she turned to the window hoping no one would see and she cried. I thought back over the events, she showed she was a leader through and through; she wanted to help everyone before herself, she made sure as many people were as safe as possible and she could also command attention. I knew in time there would be an Ordeal to find who the new pack leader would be, which I planned on being, and knew who I wanted as my queen.

We had just gotten to the final fill up point and I watched as Vivian check on all the cars and their occupants. She walked over to me then.

"Gabriel, I could really use a run, can I please go the rest of the way with you?"

I changed enough to talk "Yeah, but you have to stay with me and go tell Rolf to pick us up at the edge of town."

A minute later she came back to the woods and changed into her wolf form. She was a beautiful pure white wolf which was a complete contradiction to my jet black wolf. She walked like a queen even in the aftermath of tragedy.

We stayed with the group for a while but then she began picking up speed, I was able to stay close to her and finally caught up with her when she stopped and had went back to her human form and was crying. I went over to her and wrapped her in a hug and let her cry it out.

"I'm sorry Gabriel; I just seem to keep crying all over you."

"It's ok; it has been a hard 24hours." I just didn't know what to say.

Just then the convoy came up to us and we got dressed. We arrived at Rudy's and we all filled his house.

I was able to get a welding job within a couple days and began giving money to the families first to help them get on their feet. The downfall of this plan was I didn't always have a way to clean up and would smell like it. There were times I spent the night in the woods as a wolf to be alone, not to mention I hate relying on other people for things.

Tonight I was going to eat at Rudy's and crash on his couch. I haven't gotten to see Vivian much in the past few months and have regretted it. I knocked on the door and was rewarded when Vivian answered the door. She was wearing jeans filled with holes and a tight t-shirt and she had paint on her face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Vivian, looks like you are having fun."

I got a small smile "Yeah I am working on a mural in my room. Dinner isn't ready so if you want go ahead and shower before Esme takes over the bathroom."

"Thank Vivian."

I had just stepped inside when the five came bursting in.

As always Rafe gabbed Vivian's ass and I just wanted to hit him but Vivian did that. I heard the smack and turned to try and not laugh.

"Vivian, you know you will have to choose a mate soon, you won't be miss high and mighty princess wolf much longer and then we will have what we want." Rafe turned and stormed out the door.

I went and took a quick shower and when I finished I heard Vivian banging around her room. I walked to the door in time to hear her mumbling about the five.

"Stupid little pups think they can tell me what to do and who I will mate. No way, I choose my own destiny."

"Problems with the pups huh?" She shrieked and jumped accidently throwing paint on me.

"Oh Gabriel…I am so sorry." Then she started to laugh; I was so happy to see her laughing I would have dumped a gallon of paint on myself to keep that laugh up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Viv."

She ran and got a towel and began wiping the paint off me. She looked into my eyes and before I knew what I was doing our lips met in a very innocent kiss. We separated before coming back together again with more passion than the last time. Our moment was interrupted by Esme coming home and calling to Vivian. I went down to dinner thrilled with how this evening was turning out. Little did I know how wrong this evening would end and just how much would change for Vivian and me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I always thought there had to be something more to why Vivian hated him so much so I am putting my own thoughts into an amazing book. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters; they belong to Annette Curtis Klause

Authors note- Sorry it took so long to update, I had some stuff come up, I am hoping to update sooner.

I hadn't been able to come back to see Vivian for two weeks and when I showed up at her door I knew I was in trouble. I had hoped to start seeing her after that kiss but by the pure fury on her face I knew that wouldn't be happening.

"Hello Vivian. How are you?"

She looked around the front yard "What no Astrid today?" Oh shit I knew why she was mad now.

"Vivian I am not with Astrid, we just hung out at Tooley's the other night and the pack assumed we were together."

"Whatever, I don't care I'm not your mate. Come in Rudy will be down shortly." With that she took off, leaving me standing at the front door.

Esme and Rudy both came down a couple minutes later to keep me company. We were all chatting in the living room about the pack when I smelled Vivian coming into the room. Once I saw her I knew my want of her was becoming evident. I couldn't help it she looked amazing and I knew it was to torcher me, she had on a halter dress showing a lot of cleavage and the bottom barely came down to her thighs.

"Vivian, where the hell are you going dressed like that?" I heard Esme ask the same question running through my head.

"Out with the five, don't wait up." She looked straight into my eyes when she said it; yep she was definitely punishing me.

I ignored what all was said I just sat there watching her. She sure knew how to get to a man, with that dress. I knew I would have to start coming around more to watch her and maybe have some fun while I am at it. That is exactly what I did too, I began coming to take Esme out on dates although I knew I would never actually have sex with her, after all my end game was Vivian and that was too gross.

Every time Vivian saw me she seemed to be madder at me. At least she was spending her time thinking of me, even if it was bad. One date with Esme I realized she was upset about something, usually I don't encourage her to talk much but for some reason I did tonight.

"What's the matter Esme, you seem very distracted?"

"It's Vivian; she has gone out on a date with a meat boy tonight. I think she is just rebelling against everything because the pack has fallen apart. She has only been around during good times, Ivan had us in our own world in West Virginia and now her whole life crumbled before her and even now the pack is so divided. Hell most of us don't even run together anymore. I understand what she is feeling but I can't fix it."

I sat thinking about everything; I knew she was born for leadership I just hadn't realized how much. I think I will have to have a talk with Orlando and Rudy; we need to get a new leader and I want to be him.

On the night of the pack meeting I arrived early hoping to see Vivian but instead she stayed away until most of the pack had shown up. I sat next to my mother and sisters across the room from Vivian. I would be able to watch her without being obvious about it. I watched her eying my sisters as they got out of control. I leaned over to whisper to them. "If you three do not behave I am going to move you into Persia's and make you help her test all her potions." They instantly quieted down, I would never actually do that but hey as long as they thought so I was good. For some reason they are all afraid of her. I listened as the pack whined about the move, I watched as Vivian took it all in and I watched as shock registered in. Evidently she must have assumed everyone would want the way things were again; I knew this wouldn't be that simple. I put up with all the yelling until I watched Vivian cover her ears.

"Quiet" I was happy when it got silent. Then Astrid started talking and then Esme, I couldn't help but smile. The way these two females were throwing themselves at me was crazy. They both asked for my opinion huh; well let's see how quick they change their minds. "I vote we go."

Wow, she changed her tune quicker than I thought she would. Then I heard everyone throwing their name out for our leader. I am used to being called pup but it still amused me to no end. Just then Persia surprised us all in telling us we must have an Ordeal. I knew I could whip the males in the pack, but it was still hard to imagine killing someone. I jumped back into the conversation as Astrid suggested she should be allowed in the ordeal, idiot. I knew we would have to go to a state park for something like this and I suggested just that. As the five tried to throw their names into the ring Orlando shot them down. Too bad I wouldn't mind teaching them another lesson and maybe get them to stay away from Vivian. Just then I saw her sneak out, I couldn't follow her until all the details were set. Orlando insisted on giving strangers time to prepare and get there, which was fine with me because with any luck that is who I will have to go against in the end. I certainly don't want to kill another member of our pack.

After the elders had decided all the details I went to window and heard Vivian yelling at the five. Those pups were pure trouble. I watched as she stormed out into the yard and began pacing. I knew I would get nowhere with her until the ordeal was over so I decided then and there to let her make her own choices and mistakes until I was leader and then I would end this relationship with the human before she got hurt.

I continued to work and go Tooley's but I also added some weight lifting into my everyday routine. I knew I would need to be in top physical condition in order to take on everyone. I continued to sleep with Astrid here and there; after all I am a 24year old man. One night at Tooley's I heard Esme discussing Vivian's birthday. Well, I had done well in staying away but I figure I have every right to go wish her a happy birthday. So I showed up after I knew the five was there. Esme was disappointed that I wasn't there for her but I really didn't care. I watched as the boys spiked their Coke's, I decided it wasn't my place yet to tell them what to do but soon very soon.

I watched Vivian open one present after the other of underwear, stupid pups. Vivian was trying to make me uncomfortable but unfortunately for her I knew what she was doing. I could tell she was miserable knew the Ordeal was coming in a couple weeks and I could only hope Vivian would join the Bitches dance, although knowing her it would take something major to get her in that dance, which she had to be in. Guess I have one more thing to think about.

Author's note- Next chapter will start in July and include the Ordeal, so stick with me.


End file.
